


Batman Beyond: Crisis 1.0.1-- Strange Things

by LoneWolf01



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman Beyond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:17:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneWolf01/pseuds/LoneWolf01
Summary: Ellie who was close to Batman Sat and saw him die or so she thought Maybe He did die Maybe he didn't, But Now she Knows Owlman is just made of full evil and the Joker is Kinda, Kind and Ace Man am i glad to see him.





	1. What is she doing.

Batman after everybody walked toward him and Greeted him to know he survived the heart attack, Walked to Ellie after noticing she had gotten a call from someone But whom was that someone?

Bruce then says " Ell, Ellie who was that you where talking to earlier on the phone was it somebody Good?"

Ellie then stared at Bruce like what the heck might as well tell him or show him.. She then says " Bruce, You would not believe me, if i told you anything, That happened to me While.. Nvm but you would not believe this.."

Bruce then says " Try Me, Missy?"

Ellie then open a trap door to another version of Gotham and she then says " First i need to grab this Suit, and also you'll think we in your manor which is correct but not fully."

Bruce then looks at Ellie like she is a maniac, She then says " Okay Ready Brucie Old Bat?"

He then says " Nobody Calls me Brucie old Bat, Not you not anybody, But what the heck i might as well jump."

*They then jump to be found on a bed*

She then says " Hold on to me we gotta go through this window.."

Bruce did not say anything even though he was quite pissed off right now, all he did was just grab on and out the window they went.

Bruce then says " So where the Freak are we going?"

She then says with a smirk on her face that was hidden from Batsy or Bruce " To see a old pal.."

*When they where there she landed*


	2. Joker's Here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie has showed Bruce the Other Gotham and now soon to see the joker.

Bruce then says " Wait.. Hold on A sec i know this Place its Jokers.."

She then smirked and said " Bingo Bruce, You found the right answer give the big bats a Prize."

He then says in a pissed off voice " I said Ellie Don't Call me Bats!"

She then says " Okay.." *Ellie then knocks on the door to be pushed in with Bruce*

The Joker then says " Oh, Hi Kiddo Ellie, Wait who is this Guy who reminds me of Bruce?"

Ellie then says " Joker, Um, I'd like you to meet my Gotham Bruce.."

The Joker came from the shadows And says " Batsy is that you?"

He then says " Joker, Your still in the same place after years and years.."

The joker then says " Well Yeah, Did Ellie bring you here?"

Bruce then says " Well Yes, But Ellie ain't telling me who she was talking to?"

Harley Jokers Grandaughter comes out and says " Oh, Ellie I'm Glad you Back and who is this?" She said in a crazy tone.

The joker Then says " Harley Did you call Ellie from the other Gotham?"

Harley stands still and then says " Um, Maybe i did Grandpa and Maybe i didn't.."

The joker then says " Tell me the Truth Harley Girl?"

She then says " Okay Grandpa I did, I wanted to See her again.."

 

Bruce and the joker then stares at Harley and Ellie and then says " So, Wait You Two are Besty's Okay, I'm Fucking not told this until now.."

Joker then says " Batsy Come here Pal oh, Chum We need to talk like NOW!"

Bruce then says " Okay, Fine, Just stop your yelling Joker before i give you a what for.."


	3. So Whats It about Jokah?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce finds stuff out alot..

Bruce then says " So Whats this about Jokah?"

Joker then says " Well.. you Know they Want to be Besties, WELP We want to talk so let em Be Besties but Cut The Kissy Kissy, Itch Stuff Out.."

Bruce then says " You.. Know When we Where Younger We did The Kissy Kissy toward each other and Uncoverd us.."


End file.
